Thomas and the Colours
* Michael Brandon |series=10 |series_no=10.22 |number=256 |released= *14th September 2006 *12th November 2006 *29th May 2007 *23rd March 2008 *4th March 2009 *27th March 2010 |previous=Emily and the Special Coaches/Emily and the Special Cars |next=Thomas and the Birthday Mail}} Thomas and the Colours, also known as Thomas and the Colors in American releases, is the twenty-second episode of the tenth series. Plot One day, Sir Topham Hatt tells the engines that there is to be a big football game, and the Sodor football team is to play against a team from the Mainland. The first engine to finish their jobs will pull the Sodor team. Last year, James was the engine who pulled the team, and everyone had cheered for him. Thomas tries to finish his jobs quickly so that he can take the team this year. After Thomas finishes his work, he goes to the yards, but when he arrives, he finds James has already finished his work and has been decorated in the team flags. Thomas is upset that James gets to pull the team again this year, and he decides to try making James change his mind. At a signal, Thomas suggests to James that he could take Sir Topham Hatt and the trophy to the game, which he believes is the best job of all, so he can take the team. But James believes that pulling the team and wearing the coloured flags is much more exciting, so he continues to collect them. Then, as Thomas and James pass by the canal, Thomas tries to use James' vanity against him. He tells James that the green and white flags spoil his smart red paintwork, but for once, James thinks he looks even more splendid, so he continues on his way, feeling very pleased. As Thomas follows James, he suddenly has a brainwave - have James diverted. He arrives at the signal box before James does and tells the signalman to change the points, to which he responds. Unfortunately, the siding James runs onto is overgrown, and Thomas suddenly hears scratching, scraping, and tearing noises. When he goes to investigate, Thomas can see that the flags are now torn and ripped apart, and James is very unhappy that the colours are ruined. Thomas goes for help, now feeling terrible for making everything worse. He then stops when he sees Bertie broken down, beside the line. Bertie had been taking children to the football game, and they are wearing green-and-white scarves and flags. Bertie asks Thomas to take the children for him, but Thomas says he has to help James. Now, Thomas feels very bad, as he has just got James into trouble, and now Bertie is in trouble as well. But suddenly, Thomas sees a way for him to take Bertie's passengers and help James. Thomas, thinking fast, collects Annie and Clarabel to take Bertie's passengers to James, so he can have James decorated with the children's scarves and flags, making him look splendid once again. James brings the team to the match on time, and he admits he looks even better than last year. While the two engines are watching the football game, James offers to let Thomas take the football team the next year - but teases if only he gets to the yard first. Characters * Thomas * James * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Toby * Emily Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Hawin Croka Canal * Maron FC * Shunting Yards Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-first episode of the tenth series. * When released on the HiT Favorite's School Days US DVD, the eighth series version of the Engine Roll Call was used. * Due to scenes on one particular set across the season being filmed in one go, during the scene of the engines at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines are in the same berths as in Percy and the Funfair. Goofs * In some scenes, Thomas' face is crooked. * When Thomas arrives at the signal box, his steam platform is visible. * James jerks up and tilts roughly while passing by the old siding. * When the kids decorate James, their hats disappear. Though they just decorated James with their scarfs and flags, no hat is visible on him when he was re-dressed. * Both the signalman's large and small scale models have two different appearances. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Wind-up Trains In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Thomas y los Colores pl:Tomek i Barwy Klubowe ru:Томас и цвета команды Category:Episodes Category:Series 10 episodes